


Scars Of The Past

by Spacesword16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ghosts of Korra's past start torturing her thoughts her relationships with everyone begins to crumble. Can her friends and family help her or will she be lost to the darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sighing Korra glanced over at future industries, or at least where the building once stood. She couldn’t help the way that her stomach seemed to knot up whenever she looked over the mess of rebuilding that was republic city.

_This is my fault_ , _you’re the avatar. You’re supposed to keep things like this from happening!_

She thought, fists clenching as she watched the construction teams remove a large amount of debris from what had once been a small diner.

_People are out of work…they’ve lost their homes…their family. All because I was too weak to stand up to Zaheer._

She mentally told herself, her mind snapping instantly to Hiroshi Sato who had died during the battle with the colossus.

_My instructors were right…I am a failure. I shouldn’t be the avatar....I’ll never be anything like Aang. If I had been stronger I could have kept everyone from being hurt or killed._

“Korra? What’s wrong?” Asami’s voice called her from her thoughts.

“Nothing.”

Her voice cracked slightly in response, signaling Asami that something was wrong however she knew better than to try to pry when her girlfriend was like this.

_I’ll tell Tenzin to talk to her later._

Asami thought, frowning slightly as she hugged her from behind before returning to piloting the airship.

 

The young Avatar sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest, eyes tracing over the wreckage as they surveyed the progress.

_You’re not only a spiritual failure but a complete failure! Your fire bending instructor was right!_

Korra sighed, closing her eyes to keep tears from spilling over.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami knew something was wrong as soon as they arrived at Air Temple Island because Korra brushed passed everyone and locked herself into her room, leaving even Naga outside.

“What’s up with her?” Mako questioned, handing Asami a cup of tea as she walked by.

“I don’t know. She has basically stopped talking to me and just set herself into exile.” The architect sighed, earning a confused look.

“That’s odd. You’re usually the one she opens up to….Well besides Tenzin and her parents.” The fire bender stated, watching as the wheels began to turn in Asami’s head.

“Maybe I should call her parents…maybe they can be of help.” She stated, earning a confused look from Bolin.

“Do they even know about…you know….You and Korra?” he asked, earning a nervous sigh.

“I don’t care about that right now. As long as it helps Korra I’d do anything.” Asami stated, earning a soft look from both of the boys.

“Hey, I’m sure that they’ll like her more than they did me.” Mako chuckled, squeezing his friend’s shoulder before adding “Do whatever you think is best. If she isn’t talking to you something is wrong.”

 

Meanwhile Korra sat on her bed, tears silently trailing down her face as she sat with her head in her hands.

_“What are you doing? If you want to see your parents this weekend you better shape up! You’ll never be a good Avatar if you don’t learn restraint!”_

 

“Looks like you’re right. I’m not a good avatar. I let the earth kingdom and everyone down.” She muttered. She didn’t even notice when the door opened or even when someone touched her shoulder.

“Korra…What’s wrong?” Asami’s voice whispered, calling Korra out of her thoughts and her attention to the green eyed woman who was kneeling in front of her.

“Nothing Asami.” She responded, earning a disbelieving look.

“You’re crying. It has to be something.” The industrialist retorted gently, squeezing the avatar’s hand.

Asami couldn’t keep the hurt from coming over her face when her girlfriend pulled out of her touch.

“I said I’m fine Asami.” Korra replied rather sharply, instantly regretting it as she watched the other woman pull away.

“’Sami…I’m sorry. Spirits…I can’t do anything right can I?”

As soon as the words had left her mouth Asami moved to pull her into a lose hug.

“It’s okay…But I’d like it if you’d talk to me…at least tell me why you want to be alone.” The twenty three year old replied, earning a sigh.

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Korra answered softly, though she did lean against Asami slightly, closing her eyes.

_It’s my fault that she went through all that pain….that she had to watch her father die._

She thought, pulling away and turning her back to her.

“Korra…” Asami began, though Korra only cut her off.

“Just leave me alone……You’d be better off.”

 

 

When Asami came out of the room everyone could tell something was wrong.

“How’d it go?” Mako asked, earning a sigh.

“Can you go get Tenzin? I need his advice.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“All I can get out of her is that she thinks you should hate her.” Tenzin sighed as he sank down onto the couch beside Asami—who looked appalled by the idea.

“Wait…what? That’s ridiculous! Why would I hate her?” she exclaimed, earning a sigh.

“I don’t know. I want you to keep trying to reach her though….Usually you’re the first person she would turn to.” The master air bender sighed before adding “It’s getting late. We should all call it a night.”

Glancing over at Mako who was already passed out in one of the chairs Asami nodded.

“Yeah...but someone should tell him to go to bed; he’s going to wake up stiff if he sleeps there all night.” Asami agreed, getting up “trust me…I know.”

 

Korra barely looked up when Asami walked in, though she flinched when the woman’s hand rested on her shoulder.

“Why should I hate you?” Asami asked, causing Korra to stiffen even though her tone had been soft.

“Just leave me alone Asami. People’s better off without me, I’ll never be the kind of Avatar that the world needs.” Korra replied, her voice quivering slightly as she pulled away from her girlfriend’s touch.

 

“That’s just crazy…You’ve done more in a few years than most of the past Avatars have done in a lifetime.” Asami stated, earning a glare.

“It’s late. Go to bed Asami.”

If the situation had been different Asami may have snapped back at being ordered but seeing Korra sitting there with her head in her hands looking forlorn melted the anger as soon as it rose.

“You need sleep too.” She replied, earning a sigh.

“Fine.” The avatar huffed, though as soon as Asami lay on the bed beside her she turned and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist.

 

Asami relaxed at the touch, turning to face the shorter girl.

“You know I love you right?” she whispered, brushing a strand of hair from Korra’s still damp face.

“Yeah. I love you too.” The universal bender replied, closing her eyes as more tears escaped.

“This is so screwed up…you shouldn’t love me.” She stated after a few minutes, causing Asami to flinch.

_Is she breaking up with me?_

The engineer wondered, her stomach knotting at the thought.

“What do you mean?” She managed to ask as she pulled away from her girlfriend who just sat up and sighed.

“It’s my fault Hiroshi died…If I hadn’t been so frickin’ weak I wouldn’t have been poisoned and Kuvira wouldn’t have felt she had to result to military rule.” Korra admitted, her voice breaking as sobs began to wreck her body.

Asami was caught off-guard by the sudden confession though the shock only lasted a few minutes before pulling the smaller built woman into a hug.

“You were not the one who chose to attack the city…Kuvira didn’t have to do anything that she did. If anyone is at fault it’s her. If you want to blame anyone you blame Zaheer and the _great_ uniter.” She replied, gently cupping her girlfriend’s cheek to force her to look her in the eye.

“You hear me? Don’t you blame yourself for what happened, you were hurt and needed time to heal…that doesn’t make you weak that makes you human.”

She added before pressing a kiss to the avatar’s forehead.

“That’s the thing Asami! I’m not human! I’m the avatar….the embodiment of Raava!” Korra snapped, pulling away and looking down at the floor as she added

“And I’ve already lost connection to the past avatars and let Raava be ripped out of me. They were right…I’m not cut out to be anything but a failure.”

 

Asami felt her heart shatter at the other woman’s words.

When had she started feeling like this? Why hadn’t she ever said anything?

“Who said you was a failure?” she requested in a voice barely above a whisper although she wanted to slowly murder whoever had dared to say that to Korra.

“Everyone! Growing up that is all I heard! It was either I was too out of control to be good at this, I was a complete failure at that. No one tried to hide how bad I would be at being the avatar….How unlike Aang I was.” Korra responded, shaking with emotion now.

 

_Everyone? What about her parents? I doubt they would ever say anything like that._

Asami wondered as she moved to rub her girlfriend’s back, hoping to calm her even the slightest.

“What about your parents?” she dared ask, almost afraid of the answer she would get.

“I rarely got to see them…But I loved whenever I could get away to be with just them. Next to them only Katara and Tenzin ever saw me as Korra….not the avatar.”

 

_I am definitely calling her parents...they’re the best bet._

 

“They were wrong you know…you’re not a failure.” The ceo assured gently, though she got no response


End file.
